Snow in Stars Hollow
by Parvulissula
Summary: There's only supposed to be flurries, but so much more happens. Snow *is* magical after all. (L/L)
1. Snow...

Snow in Stars Hollow

Disclaimer: *sniff* They aren't mine.

Author's Note: This is my first Gilmore Girls fic. I like how it turned out, even though I don't feel like it's _quite_ finished yet. It's also the first real 'fan'fic I've actually completed. 

Summary: Well, it snows in Stars Hollow. Read to find out. L/L

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Pleeeeeeeeeze Lukey? Just one?" Lorelai begged and whined; sticking her lower lip out and looking at him like a sad puppy.

            Luke grunted, "No. You've had eight already. And don't call me 'Lukey'."

            "Come on Lukester, _one_ more?"

            He sighed, "Fine." He couldn't take her pouting anymore; it was just too much for him. "But don't call me Lukester either."

            Lorelai grinned happily, "Thank you Luke!!!!…ey." she added the last bit quietly.

            "Hey mom, hey Luke." Rory greeted as she entered the Diner.

            "Hello Rory!" Lorelai said very cheerfully as her daughter sat next to her on a stool in front of the counter.

            "Hey Rory." Luke said in his usual gruff voice.

            "Luke, what's wrong with mom?"

            "Your mother is now consuming her ninth jumbo-sized cup of coffee."

            "Mom! That's eighteen cups!" Rory exclaimed, astounded.

            "I know," Lorelai grinned, "I'm just excited, it's supposed to snow tonight!"

            "Mom, it's only flurries. Tomorrow morning, there won't be anything on the ground."

            Lorelai pouted, "Well, I don't believe it. Your negative energy is depressing me. You need coffee. Lukey, get my daughter coffee please?"

            "Not if you ask like that."

            "But Luuuuke…" she whined.

            "No."

            "Luke, May I pleeeeease have a cup of coffee? Only one." Rory asked sweetly.

            Luke sighed, "Alright. But I'm going to send both of you to rehab for caffeine addiction."

            "Ha ha." Lorelai said dryly. "You wouldn't do that, you'd miss us too much!" she grinned.

            'If only she knew.' he thought to himself. However he said, "I certainly wouldn't have to buy as much coffee!"

            Lorelai turned around in an attempt to ignore Luke and saw that it was snowing outside, there was already two inches on the ground and it was coming down hard. Lorelai ran outside and spun around in the falling snow.

            "What's she doing?" Luke asked confusedly.

            "She says the snow is magical and good things happen when it snows." Rory answered.

            "Oh really…" Luke said incredulously.

            "You like her don't you?" Rory asked curiously.

             "N-No, not in the…" he started to deny it and received a 'look' from Rory. He took in a deep breath, "Maybe…a little."

            "A little like a lot?" Rory smiled.

            Luke smiled back at her and nodded slowly while admiring Lorelai spinning in the snow.

            "Go out there then and tell her." Rory suggested.

            Luke's smile faded and his eyes widened, "No!" he said quickly.

            "Why not?"

            "Because that's insane. Like she would ever feel the same way." he scoffed.

            "Oh come on Luke, you two always flirt in the morning and every time mom comes to the diner."

            "That's not _flirting_. It's just friendly banter." Luke argued.

            "Uh huh Luke, of course. Go out there." Rory ordered.

            Luke shifted uncomfortably and went outside with his hands deep in his pockets.

~*~

            Lorelai was standing in the snow, admiring it. She didn't notice Luke come outside. 

            "…Beautiful…" Luke said to himself quietly. The way the snow was falling around Lorelai made her look a thousand times more beautiful than before. 

            However, Lorelai heard and was startled, she jumped and turned around to face Luke, "Geez Luke, don't do that! You scared the crap outta me."

            "Maybe if you hadn't had so many cups of coffee you wouldn't be so jumpy." Luke smiled back at her.

            "Hey! That's not fair…" she began to argue but instead sighed and gazed at the snow again, "it's so beautiful."

            Luke was staring at Lorelai, "Yeah, beautiful."

            Lorelai shivered and wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. Luke noticed and was tempted to put his arms around her, "Let's go inside and get some hot chocolate." he suggested instead.

            Lorelai nodded, "Alright." she said as they headed back toward the diner. As they entered Rory gave Luke, 'the look' and sighed.

            "Hey mom, why don't we go home before there's too much snow." Rory suggested.

            "Too much snow? That's blasphemous!" Lorelai said shocked.

            "Ooh, big word for you. Now I _know_ you've had too much coffee."

            "No, I've just read too many of your _Chilton papers_." Lorelai said dramatically.

            Rory laughed, "Alright, come on mom. It's snowing really hard now. Let's go!"

            "Alright, alright. See you tomorrow Lukey! I'll want coffee, not hot chocolate!" Lorelai said happily.

            Luke just rolled his eyes and grunted, "Goodbye."

            Rory and Lorelai walked home in the four inches of snow.

~*~

            "Hey mom?"

            "What?"

            "What do you think of Luke?" Rory asked curiously.

            "What do you mean?"

            "I think you know what I mean."           

            "I can't think like that, he's the coffee man. He's one of my best friends. He's Luke, the coffee guy." Lorelai said, beginning to get confused.

            "Oh please mom, you know you flirt with him _every_ morning!" Rory accused.

            "It's just friendly banter." Lorelai began to deny.

            Rory laughed, "That's exactly what he said."

            "Wait, you talked to Luke?" 

            "Maybe."

            "Rory." Lorelai said semi-sternly.

            "Okay, yes, I did. But only because everyone but the two of you see it."

            "See what?" Lorelai asked clueless.

            Rory sighed and rolled her eyes, "Mom, who are the three people you can't live without?"

            "Well, duh. You, Sookie, and…oh geez." Lorelai freaked out as she had a sudden realization, "Luke. The coffee man with the plaid flannel shirt and dirty, old, grungy, baseball hat. Oh geez." Lorelai said as she plopped onto the couch on the verge of tears.

            "Are you okay?"

            "Oh my goodness. He's been there all along, and I never even realized it. Right there, in front of my face and I didn't realize it." Lorelai was still in shock as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

            "It's okay mom." Rory comforted as she sat on the couch next to her mother.

            "I am the biggest idiot! I can't believe I didn't see it."

            "If it makes you feel any better, Luke would've made a great double for the Lion in the Wizard of Oz."

            Lorelai frowned, "And I would've been the scarecrow's double." she said sadly.

            They sat in silence for a few moments while Lorelai gathered her thoughts and Rory wasn't quite sure what to say. Lorelai began to put on her snow boots. "Mom, where are you going?" 

            "Luke's. I have to tell him. Tonight."

            "Mom! There's half a foot of snow on the ground and it's still falling strong!"

            Lorelai smiled a little bit, "All the more reason to go now."

~*~

            Lorelai ran into Luke's as he was wiping the tables clean before he locked up, her face had evident trails of tears on her cheeks and immediately, Luke got concerned.

            "Lorelai, what's wrong?"

            Lorelai had a nervous smile on her face, "Come outside with me."

            "Okay." Luke said confused as he followed her outside as she headed toward the gazebo.

            She stood in the gazebo and gazed at everything around her for a moment and was in awe at how perfect everything looked. Luke caught up and stood across from her in the gazebo. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment in silence. 

            "Luke, um, you know you mean a lot to me, and Rory. I mean, who else would put the bagboy in a headlock because he hurt Rory?" she smiled nervously and shivered from the cold.

            "Uhh, Lorelai, what are you trying to say?" he asked.

            "Luke, I'm sorry."

            "Sorry? For what?" he asked nervously, he thought she was telling him that she and Rory were leaving.

            "I'm sorry for being a scarecrow, for not realizing it."

            "Lorelai, I have no idea what you're talking about. Let's go back to the diner and talk. It's getting really cold out here and the snow is piling up fast."

            Lorelai sighed, "Alright. As long as you give me one more cup of coffee."

            Luke smiled, "Hot Chocolate?"

            Lorelai pouted, "with marshmallows?" she asked like a small child.

            "Alright, with marshmallows."

~*~

            The two went back to the diner and Lorelai sat in a booth at the window, looking at the snow while Luke was in the back making their hot chocolate. When Luke came back he placed the hot chocolate with marshmallows in front of Lorelai who was in a daze, and sat down across from her.         

            "Lorelai?" Luke prompted, pulling Lorelai out of her thoughts.

            "Oh, thank you Luke." She smiled, looking at her hot chocolate with marshmallows.

            "No problem, so what were you going on about out there?" he asked.

            "Luke, I uh, well, I think I might, well…" she sighed, 'I'm such a wuss.' "Luke," she looked into his eyes, which were gazing into her own, and a tear fell from her eye, "I love you."

            Luke grinned like a child with a new toy and gently wiped the tear from Lorelai's face. "I love you too Lorelai."

            Now it was Lorelai's turn to grin, "Really?"

            "I always have Lorelai, ever since you first came into the diner."

            Tears filled Lorelai's eyes and fell as she got up and moved to Luke's side of the booth and kissed his cheek. Luke caressed her cheek with his hand and wiped away the tears and kissed her forehead. "Come on," he smiled and looked out the window, "you should probably get home, it's still snowing really hard. I'll walk you home."

            "Alright." she smiled, getting out of the booth.

            Luke got up and they went outside and Luke locked up and took Lorelai's hand as they walked back to her house in the snow. Lorelai leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked. When they got to her house, they stood at the door for a moment. Luke took both of Lorelai's hands in his own, "Goodnight Lorelai. I love you."

            Lorelai looked at their surroundings and how much snow was now on the ground, and up at the sky, seeing how much snow was falling. "Luke, do you wanna come in? I mean, it's snowing a lot and there's already a lot on the ground, it's dark. You could sleep on the couch." 

            "Are you sure? It wouldn't be weird for Rory? Or you?" he asked.

            "Rory is probably still up waiting for me to come home to tell her all about what happened. I'm sure she'll be fine with it. And it's fine with Me." she smiled at how concerned he was about Rory.

            "Alright." he agreed and Lorelai opened the door and they both went in. 

Rory had been half sitting, half lying on the couch reading a book. "Mom! Luke!" Rory smiled as she jumped off the couch and hugged her mother.

"Hey Rory, is it okay for Luke to stay on the couch tonight?"

"Not a problem, there's a ton of snow outside and it doesn't look like it's planning on stopping anytime soon." Rory answered.

            "Thanks Ror!" she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Go ahead to bed while I get the blankets." Lorelai told her.

            "Alright. Your welcome scarecrow."

            Lorelai smiled, "Thank you tin man."

            "Hey, that was harsh." Rory acted offended.

            Lorelai just smiled, "Love ya! Now, go to bed."

            "Alright, alright, I'll leave you and the lion alone. Goodnight mom, goodnight Luke."

            "Goodnight Rory." Luke and Lorelai said in unison.

            Rory went to her bedroom and Lorelai went into a closet and got a pile of blankets while Luke sat on the couch and waited. Lorelai threw the pile of blankets on the couch, almost smothering Luke. Luke found his way out from under the blankets and glared at her playfully. "If you get cold…well, you shouldn't with all those blankets but if you do just come upstairs and let me know. The bathroom is down the hall and to the left." she said as she sat down next to him on the couch. 

            "Thanks."

            Lorelai leaned across the blankets and caught Luke's lips in her own. Luke put his hands around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips locked as they explored each other's mouths. A few long moments later they broke apart in need of oxygen. "Wow." was all Lorelai could say.

            "Yeah, wow." Luke smiled.

            "Well, I should probably go ahead upstairs and go to bed."

            "Yeah. Goodnight Lorelai."

            "Goodnight Luke." she said as she lightly kissed him and went upstairs.

            That night, Lorelai couldn't sleep because she had been thinking about Luke and how happy she was so she put on her fuzzy pink slippers and quietly snuck down the stairs. When she got down the stairs she stopped momentarily to look at Luke, he looked nothing like the gruff diner owner she saw everyday but a gentler Luke. She moved toward the door and put her coat on and quietly opened the door. Luke heard the door open and felt a gust of cold wind and groggily jumped up. Lorelai didn't notice Luke get up and went outside to sit on the porch swing and watch the snowfall. Luke looked around the living room and didn't see anything so he went outside to look around and saw Lorelai sitting on the porch swing. "Lorelai, what are you doing out here?"

            "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry." Lorelai apologized.

            "It's okay. It's freezing out here, what are you doing?" he asked.

            "I couldn't sleep so I came out here to watch the snow."

            Luke rolled his eyes and shook his head. Then he went back inside and returned a few moments later with three heavy blankets from the couch. "Come on, get up." he said as Lorelai got off of the porch swing and he put one of the blankets down over it. Then he sat down and motioned for Lorelai to sit down next to him. Lorelai sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her and wrapped the blankets around them. "Now you won't freeze to death." he said as he kissed her forehead.

            She snuggled in closer, "Much better." she smiled. Soon, they both fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Should I add more? Is it good, is it horrible? Do you have the sudden urge to become a witch doctor and make voodoo dolls of me or shrink my head? Depending on the kind of reviews I get I might continue it, or not. I might add how Rory wakes up with no Luke or Lorelai in the house… Just let me know what you people think or I might have to call Miss Cleo, and we all know I'm poor and can't afford that!


	2. Monty Python and Coffeeholics anonymous....

Snow in Stars Hollow

Chapter 2 *NEW UPDATED LOTS OF CHANGES VERSION*

Disclaimers: Same as before *sniff* I don't own Xena either, that bit is in honor of Kevin Smith, the actor who played the god of war we came to know and love, Rest in Peace. Nor do I own Willy Wonka, Oompa Loompas, or Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

Author's Note: WOW!!! I Love all of you who reviewed! Now I feel loved =D Thanks guys, I really didn't think it was _that_ great. And Jewls13, I totally agree with the Scrabble thing! LOL! Everyone- Thank you SOOOO much!!!

~*~*~

            Rory walked through the living room, "Okay, no Luke. Maybe he went upstairs." She continued through the rest of the house, "Where are they?!" she wondered frantically. This wasn't like her mother to leave without at least leaving a note. She decided to call Luke's. "Luke?"

            The voice on the other side shuttered, "No. It's Jess. Do you know where Uncle Luke is?"

            Rory sighed, "No, I was hoping he was there. You haven't seen my mom have you?" she asked.

            "Nope."

            "You're no help."

            "Sorry! Maybe they went out for a walk or something. You mom is a little odd like that and Luke would follow her like a little puppy."

            "Jess! There's like…" she opened the front door and saw that the stairs leading to the house were completely covered and the snow was threatening the porch, "three feet of snow on the ground." She looked around the porch, "Found them! Bye!" she said as she hung up the phone. She looked at Luke and Lorelai on the porch and smiled, it certainly had taken long enough for Lorelai to realize it. She almost felt bad about waking them up but then decided it was probably a good idea because it was **_really_** cold outside. She went over and shook them, "Mom, Luke?"

            "Hey Rory." Luke said groggily as he rubbed Lorelai's arms to wake her up.

            "Ten more minutes?" Lorelai whined.

            "You can sleep all you want, just come inside to do it! It's freezing out here!" Rory said.

            "Mmm, I'm fine here." she said sleepily.

            "Coffee?" Luke bribed.

            "Luuuuuukeeeeeeyyyyyyy, that's not fair. You're making me choose between two of my favorite things in the world!" she pouted.

            He grunted, "Don't call me Lukey. Come on, we'll go inside and I'll make you _tea_."

            "Hmph! And I thought you loved Me." she pouted.

            "Ah, you misunderstand. I don't want you to die because of your hardening arteries and all that cholesterol building up because of the coffee you drink and the burgers you eat constantly."

            "You're mean." she glared at him.

            "Alright, fine. One cup of coffee."

She smiled happily, "That's why I love you." she said as she kissed his cheek.

            Luke got up and pulled Lorelai up with him and they gathered the blankets and went inside.

~*~

            Rory went to her room to read and Luke brought a florescent pink coffee mug back into the living room where Lorelai was watching TV. He sat down next to her and handed her the coffee. "What are you watching?" he asked inquisitively as a woman flipped out of a tree.

            "Xena." she answered simply. "Thank you for making me good coffee." she said taking a sip.

            "Xena? Isn't that the show with the two women who are ancient Grecian lesbians?" Luke asked.

            Lorelai glared at him, "Depends on your point of view. I personally think Xena is madly in love with the oh so sexy god of war…" Luke looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Whose got nothing on you!" she smiled. 

            "Good recovery." he smiled back at her.

            "I know." She leaned over to him and gently kissed him, which quickly progressed into a deep, passionate kiss. Lorelai pulled away after a long moment.

            "I love you." Lorelai grinned.

            "I love you too." Luke replied, putting his arm around her.

            They sat in each other's warmth for a while; Lorelai flipping through channels and deciding that there wasn't anything on. "You wanna watch a movie?" Lorelai asked.

            "Hmm, what movie would you be suggesting?" Luke asked.

            "Willy Wonka?" 

            Luke shook his head, "No, Oompa Loompas scare me." he joked.

            Lorelai glared at him, "Hey, leave my Oompa Loompas alone. How about Monty Python and the Holy Grail?"

            "Sounds good to me." he smiled.

            "Perhaps if we build a large wooden badger?" Lorelai said in a British accent.

            Luke laughed, "The sooner you get up, the sooner we can watch it."

            She sighed, "Alright. I suppose I will." she said as she got up and got the movie and put it in the vcr."

            As they watched the movie, they were quoting the script and making commentary and laughing, loudly. Rory came into the living room, "Ooh," she said as it dawned on her, "you're watching Monty Python. 'Kay."

            "Why?" Lorelai asked curiously, she was unaware that they were that loud.

            "Because I can hear you guys in my room."

            "Oh. Sorry."

            "It's okay." she smiled, "Only a flesh wound." she continued in a British accent as she turned around and started toward her room.

            "Do you wanna watch with us?" Luke asked.

            Rory looked at the television, "Nah, Galahad hasn't been saved by almost certain temptation yet." she smiled, "Let me know when they go to face the killer rabbit and use the holy hand grenade though." she said as she went back to her room.

            Luke and Lorelai continued to watch the movie for another ten minutes when the phone rang. Lorelai let it ring again, until Rory picked it up. Rory came back into the living room again, "Mom, it's for you. It's Miss Patty." she whispered.

            Lorelai sighed, "Alright. Thank you Rory. Galahad has yet to be saved from almost certain temptation yet." she said as she took the phone from her and she went back to her room again. "Hello Miss Patty." "Yes, the snow is fascinating." "Yes, there's a lot of it." "Yes he's over here." "Yes he did." "Oh, but I have every intention of having his children so it's okay." "No, Miss Patty, it was a joke. But ask me again next weekend." "No, not really." "What?!" "No, but I'll ask him." "No, I don't want to hear it from you. I'll ask him myself." "Yes I did get my coffee this morning." "Alright Miss Patty, well I'm a very busy person so I have to go." "Busy doing the things busy people do." "Yes on a snowy day." "Yes he's still here." "No you can't talk to him." "Because, he's, uh, helping Rory with a project for school." "Alright, I will ask him about her after Rory is finished interviewing him." "Goodbye Miss Patty." Lorelai finally said as she hung up the phone, exhausted.

            "I'm helping Rory with a project?" Luke asked.

            "Yes. I had to get her off the phone, and save you."

            "Why thank you princess charming." he smirked. 

            "Just doing my duty, saving diner men in distress." she joked

"Diner _men_? I'm not the only one?"

"Well Lukester, you can't be that self-centered. There are other diner men who can't save themselves, but quite frankly, none of them kiss quite as well as you."

"And you've tested this?" he teased.

"Why? Jealous?" Lorelai raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"No?!"

"That's right. I'm not jealous." he said slyly as his lips formed a feral grin.

"Oh really?"

"That's right." he placed his hands on her cheeks and brought her face to his and began to kiss her lips gently. Lorelai joined in and eagerly kissed back as she climbed into his lap. Luke's hands traveled down her sides and wrapped around her lower back as Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them closer together. Their kisses became more aggressive and Luke ran his fingers up and down her back causing her to shiver. He pulled away, "Why would you want another diner man?"

"Good point." she smiled. "But maybe those other diner men give me coffee."

He shook his head, "You are hopeless."

"I know." she said as she stood up and straightened out her clothes and went to the kitchen and came back with two bottles of water and gave one to Luke.

"Bottled water?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"This isn't laced with caffeine is it?"

"Ha ha, very funny. You know there's caffeine in that precious tea of yours." She taunted.

"Yes, but not as much as your coffee. And I'm not addicted to my tea."

"You know, that macho thing you've got goin' on is really impeded by your tea drinking habit."

"Are you saying I'm not 'macho'?"

Lorelai smiled slyly, "No, we'd have a problem if you weren't macho." She said, raising an eyebrow. 

"No kidding." He smiled at her eyebrow raise.

"Hey Luke, do you wanna go outside and play in the snow?" Lorelai asked like a small child.

"That would do a lot for my machoness."

"Would it help if I said snowball fight?"

"Yes. I'll go outside with you. You should probably put some real clothes on and change out of those pink fluffy slippers first."

"You don't like my fuzzy pink slippers?!"

"Go upstairs and change."

Lorelai raised a suggestive eyebrow, "You mean you don't want me to change _here_?"

"Lorelai, I have the Y chromosome. I wouldn't try that if I were you."

"Alright, alright. I'll be back." Lorelai said as she bounded up the stairs.

Lorelai came back downstairs a few minutes later all bundled up, however still wearing the pink fluffy slippers.

"Lorelai, you're forgetting something."

"What? I'm wearing my long johns, pants, and a couple shirts. I think I'm good. I've been dressing myself for almost thirty years now."

"What about those pink fluffy slippers? I'm not going outside with you wearing _those_."

Lorelai pouted, "No?"

"Do you want your feet cold and wet?"

Lorelai sighed, "No, I suppose not. You're no fun."

"Come on! I'm going to go out to 'play in the snow' with you and I'm no fun?!"

Lorelai smiled, "Alright. Let's go!" she said as she put on her boots and they went outside.

~*~

            "You have to!" Lorelai argued.

            "No, I don't. There is no way I'm doing it!"

            "Pleeeeease? For me Luke?" she pouted.

            "No. I didn't do it when I was five, I'm not going to do it now."

            "Please? Just once?"

            "No, the snow will collapse on us and we'll be trapped under the snow and they won't find our bodies until the snow melts."

            "Wow. Morbid much? Come on Luke! It won't collapse on us!"

            "Yes it will. There's too much snow to do that. Why don't we make a snowman?"

            "You just don't want to do it." she pouted.

            "Stop pouting."

            "Will you make snow angels with me?"

            Luke sighed, "Fine. But only because you were pouting."

            "YAY!"

            He grunted, "We're going to die."'

            "Stop that." she whined.

            "Alright, fine. But you tell anyone and I'll be sure that _you_ die."

            Lorelai's eyes widened, "You wouldn't kill me!"

            "No but I'd deprive you of coffee." he smirked.

Lorelai grinned, "Okay! Fine. I won't tell _anyone_!" she fell back in the snow and kicked Luke's leg out from under him to make sure he didn't decide he didn't want to do it. Unfortunately her plan didn't go quite as planned and he fell on top of her. Lorelai raised an eyebrow, "Luke, all you had to do was ask."

            "Shut up." Luke said as he began to turn a little bit red.

            Lorelai grinned; she loved the affect she was having on him. "You know Luke, I've only _really_ shut up a couple of times since I've known you."

            "I just seem to have that affect on women, don't I?"

            "Don't get egotistical," she smirked, "I just have low standards."

            "Gee, thanks Lor', you sure know how to make a guy feel good."

            "Oh but I do." Lorelai smiled suggestively and raised an eyebrow.

            Luke laughed a little bit and leaned down to kiss her. She met his lips about half way. Lorelai pulled away with a pensive look on her face. "What's wrong Lorelai?"

            "What?"

            "You look like you're thinking about something."

            "And immediately you assume something's wrong, because I was thinking?" Lorelai smiled.

            "Yes," Luke almost laughed, "but seriously, "What are you thinking about?"

            "Something Ms. Patty said."

            "Oh." They sat in silence for a few moments, "What did she say?" he asked.

            "Why did Rachel leave? Honestly?"

"Let's go back on the porch, it's cold and wet down here." he said as he got up and pulled Lorelai up with him and they climbed back to the porch and sat on the swing. Luke looked at her and sighed, he wouldn't have told her this before he knew how she felt, but now she did so he could tell her. "She left because I didn't love her. Then she told me to tell you who I did love."

            "Really?"

            "Yeah."

            "So who is it?" She joked

            Luke shrugged, "Some crazy coffee addict."

            "Not me?" she gasped.

            "Denial is the first stage."

            "I'm not addicted! I just get very grumpy and discontent when I don't have coffee for long periods of time."

            "Long periods of time?"

            "Hey! Half an hour is a long period of time!"

            "For someone who's addicted to coffee, I suppose."

            "Maybe I'm not really addicted to the coffee. Maybe it's you."

            "Addicted to me? I'm not sure that's quite possible."

            "Not addicted silly. Maybe I just go to the diner to see you, the coffee just happens to be an added plus."

            "No, I'm sure you're addicted to the coffee and you have fun annoying me."

            "No! Well, okay, I'll give you that much. Alright, I give in, I'm addicted to your coffee."

            "And on to step two." Luke smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'm proud of you, we might not have to take you to Coffaholics anonymous meetings."

            "Wow. Imagine that for a minute."

            "Oh my God. It'd be fifty Lorelais, all hyper and giddy."

            "You say that like it's a bad thing."

            "Of course not. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't always begging me for coffee, or on a caffeine high."

            "You'd be a lonely diner owner with only half the profit."

            "You don't know how true that is. If it weren't for you and Rory eating all that junk that's going to kill you both then I'd be a lonely, broke diner owner."

            "But you'd still have Kirk!" Lorelai laughed.

            Luke groaned, "I'd be stuck with Kirk. Kirk. I wouldn't own the diner if it was just Kirk. I'd leave and hide somewhere."

            "Nah, you'd never leave the diner." Lorelai shook her head.

            "I value my sanity more than that. I love the diner but it wouldn't be worth it to listen to Kirk all day. Think about it Lorelai, listening to Kirk, ALL day."

            Lorelai shuttered, "Ugh. I don't want to think about that ever again."

            "No kidding. I should probably get back to the diner before Jess burns it down or something."

            "Okay, I'll go with you. I need some of your good coffee." Lorelai smiled.         

            "You just had some. I made you coffee earlier."

            "It wasn't diner coffee. It doesn't have the full affect unless it was made in the diner."

            Luke just shook his head, "Fine."

            Lorelai grinned and opened the door, "Rory! I'm going to the diner with Luke, be back later!" she yelled as she closed the door again and Luke and Lorelai trudged through the snow to the diner, having small snowball fights along the way.

~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Hey! Was this version better/worse? I haven't slept in a while. Sorry. Softball just started and the end of the marking period is comin' up so that means projects galore! aaaargh! *sigh* Why are there only 24 hours in a day? And why is abbreviated such a long word?!


	3. Aladdin? Iago?

Snow in Stars Hollow- Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey, same as before *wipes a tear* I don't own Aladdin either, or Gilbert Gottfried, though he is the second cousin of my elementary school friend's mother whom I haven't seen in four years…or anything else that would make money that doesn't belong to me cuz I'm a poor freshman who needs to get a job! =( Oh well, don't have to buy a car quite yet, I've got the necessities, my computer…yeah, that's it. =)

"Luuuuuke! You're my _favorite_ diner man!" Lorelai pleaded from her stool seat on the other side of the counter.

"No!" Luke said firmly.

"Pleease!"

"No! I said one, and you're on your third!"

"But Luuuuuuuuke."

"No!"

"But Luke, it's really REALLY cold outside. I think I am deserving of more coffee to keep me warm."

"But you aren't cold. That's just an excuse." Luke pointed out knowingly.

"Damn. You know me too well. Please. Just one more?" she pouted.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" she pouted more.

"Apparently you know." Luke said as he went into the back.

"Are you getting me coffee? Because if you are you're in the wrong place!" She shouted as she crept around to the other side of the counter hoping to go unnoticed.

"No, I'm not. Get away from the coffee, get back on the other side of the counter." Luke yelled from the back.

"Luke! You can't see me, how do you know I'm on the other side of the counter?" She said as she picked up the coffee pot.

"You just confirmed that you are."

"Drat!"

"Put the coffee back."

"Luke, do you have eyes in your backwards-baseball-hat?"

"No, I just know you far too well." He said as he reemerged from the kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows.

"Luke, you know this isn't coffee."

"Yes, and apparently you do too."

"Yeah, and your job as diner man is to fulfill all of my wishes, I wished for coffee."

"You only get three wishes."

"That's not fair!"

"Have you ever seen Aladdin?"

"Wow Luke, I didn't think of you as much of a Disney movie kind of guy." Lorelai smirked.

"Hey, Aladdin wasn't that bad."

"I never said it was. I just didn't think you were the type to ever enjoy a Disney movie."

"I don't. Aladdin is the exception. Iago was the best character."

"Iago?"

"The parrot."

"Wow. And you say I'M annoying?"

Luke laughed, "Oh come on, you have to like Gilbert Gottfried!"

"No way!"

"What's not to like?"

"I had nightmares about that man after I watched the Problem Child movies!"

Luke shook his head, "Your hot chocolate is getting cold."

She gasped, "Now look what you did! First no coffee, and now I have to drink cold chocolate!"

"You just aren't easy to please are you?"

"Yes I am. You just don't want to please me."

Luke raised an eyebrow, "We're still talking about coffee right?" 

Lorelai couldn't help but smirk and playfully slapped his arm.

Luke smiled, "You know, we never finished that poker game."

"That's true. Are you suggesting we finish now?"

"Perhaps."

"Okay." Lorelai smiled evilly, "How 'bout we make it a little more interesting."

"Define interesting…"

"Well, judging by the way you're looking at me I'd say you already know, and if you already know that defeats the purpose of telling you. So are you up for it?" she rambled.

"And no more coffee for Lorelai." He smiled. "But yeah, I'm up for it if you are."

"I'm definitely up for it." she smiled.

"Alright. I don't think anyone's going to come so I'll just lock the door and we can go upstairs."

"What about Jess?"

"Crap." he frowned, "What about the back room?"

"Okay. Count the amount of clothes you have on."

"Um, okay." he paused, "Do individual socks and individual shoes count?"

"Yes."

"Okay, uh, nine."

"Okay, we're even." she smiled.

"Even? How do you figure? You're still wearing your coat."

"You have your hat, I've got my coat." she smiled.

"Alright." he sighed as he got the deck of cards from beneath the counter and headed back to the back room with Lorelai following.

~*~ 

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so much dialogue. I'm proud of myself, only took a couple days to write this. Though there isn't a lot…any…of the real sweet stuff but I promise it'll be in the next chapter. *wink wink* Review! =) Thanks for the constructive reviews- I love you guys!


	4. Poker...

Snow in Stars Hollow- Chapter 4

  
Disclaimer: I'm just a poor high school freshman. Sadly, I don't own anything. Not even the clothes on my back, or anywhere else for that matter.

  
Author's Note: I don't know how explicit I'm gonna get with this but probably not much. Depending on my mood of course *wink wink*

~*~

Luke and Lorelai sat on the floor in the backroom, "Alright Luke, are you prepared to lose?"

Luke laughed, "I'm not going to lose."

"I have incentive to winning this game though." she smiled.

"Oh really, what would that be?" he raised a curious eyebrow.

"I get to see Luke without his backwards baseball cap, and without plaid."

"And of what benefit is that?"

"Because then no longer would you be Luke, the plaid wearing, backwards-baseball-cap-coffee-man, you would be Luke, the guy wearing jeans and a t-shirt."

"And you would still be Lorelai, the annoying coffee addict."

"But I would be amused." 

"I'm glad. Let's play."

~*~

"You're cheating!"

"No I'm not." Luke smiled.

"Well, you're enjoying winning too much." she whined.

"I'm sorry." Luke said insincerely. "You cold?" he attempted not to smirk.

"Shut up." Lorelai was sitting in a t-shirt and her long johns. (AN: Considering she was wearing several shirts…)

"Well I was going to make you a deal, but if you're going to be like that then forget it." Luke was still wearing everything he started in, hat, plaid and all.

"Nooo! I'm sorry! What's the deal?" She pleaded.

"I was going to say that if you lose another hand you could start putting clothes back on."

"But that defeats the entire purpose of strip poker."

"I can take off clothes if I keep winning." he suggested.

She pondered this for a moment, "Hmm, alright I suppose so."

"Okay." He said as he dealt again.

~*~  
"A one, two twos, a four and a nine. I lose again." Lorelai sighed. Attempting to sound disappointed.

"Now you're losing on purpose." Luke pointed out as he took off his plaid shirt, he was no longer wearing socks, shoes, or his hat.

"That's because you keep taking off silly, uninteresting things." she smiled as she gazed at Luke's biceps, which had previously gone unnoticed due to the plaid shirt.

"But apparently my plaid shirt was more interesting?"

Lorelai smirked, "Yeah." she replied as Luke dealt another hand.

"What do we do if I win?" she asked.

"I suppose I keep my clothes on and you take one off." he answered.

"Okay." she smiled, "Royal flush." she said proudly as she laid down her cards and took off her sweater.

Lorelai continued until she was back in the t-shirt and jeans.

"Straight."

Luke smiled, "Royal Flush. I finally win again." he said, taking off his t-shirt.

"Wow." Lorelai smiled.

"What?" Luke asked, and smirked as he realized Lorelai was staring at him. Lorelai opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of the right thing to say. "This is a first. You're actually speechless."

"Shut up. You look…" she paused trying to think of the right words, "really nice."

"Really nice?" he smiled, "Your vocabulary could definitely use a little help."

"Geez, try to give a guy a compliment and he harasses you relentlessly." Lorelai scoffed playfully.

"Do you want to finish our poker game?" Luke asked.

"Not really."

"Should I make it up to you?" Luke asked mischievously.

"I think you should." Lorelai smirked and crawled over to him.

He pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and joined in eagerly.

~*~In the diner later in the afternoon~*~ *AN: Sorry for disappointin' you guys but I've decided that I can't write smut. Though I enjoy reading it ;) So I'm gonna leave that last bit up to your imagination.*

Luke and Lorelai were sitting in a booth talking. "So do I dare even ask what that Wizard of Oz thing was?" Luke asked.

"Oh, you mean Rory calling me scarecrow?"

"Yes."

Lorelai laughed, "Rory said that you would've been a great double for the cowardly lion and I was mad at myself and said I'd be the double for the scarecrow cuz you know the song, 'If I only had a brain…'" Lorelai rambled.

"Okay."

"When did you watch Aladdin? It came out when Rory was like 2."

"Liz sent Jess here when he was little and I didn't know what to do so I took Jess to the movie place and rented Aladdin for him."

"Uh huh, that's interesting."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, not nothing. What? Why is that interesting?"

"No reason, maybe Aladdin wasn't a good movie for the kid." she suggested.

Luke sighed, "Okay, I see where you're trying to go. Let's just drop this and forget about it."

"Forget what?" Lorelai smiled.

"Good."

"Lukey?" Lorelai began sweetly.

"No, you can't have any more coffee."

Lorelai pouted and stuck her tongue out at Luke.

Luke leaned over the booth table and kissed her, first her tongue and then she got more involved and kissed back and Lorelai moved to Luke's side of the booth, climbing over him, putting her legs over his lap. When they pulled apart Luke smiled at her, "You still don't get coffee." he said, putting his arm around her.

"Why?!"

"Because that stuff will kill you."

She pouted, "Could you leave me to my suicidal tendencies?" 

"Not likely."

"Please?"

"No. You've had enough coffee today! You had enough yesterday to last you the rest of the week."

"Luke! Did you just say enough coffee?!"

"I did indeed.

Lorelai gasped dramatically and then smiled, "That's okay, I know you didn't mean it."

Luke smiled, "How can you be sure?"

"Because I get very irritable without coffee. You'd give in."

"So do you want a soda?"

"No! I want coffee!" she whined.

"Decaf right?"

"You are an evil, evil man."

"Me?" Luke said innocently.

"Yes you, the d-word is the work of the devil."

Luke leaned to whisper in her ear, "_decaf_."

Lorelai glared at him and shook her head, "Do you actually buy that crap?"

"You've been drinking it for the past two years." he smiled.

Her eyes opened wide, and her mouth was gaping, "Have not!"

Luke laughed, "No, but the look on your face was priceless."

Lorelai glared at him evilly, "That, was…**really** not funny."

"It all depends on your definition." he smiled kissing her forehead.

"You are a sick and morbid man."

"But I control your coffee."

Lorelai frowned, "You need to go back to kindergarten."

"Why?"

"You never learned to share!"

"I share plenty." Luke argued.

"Nuh uh. You keep all the coffee for yourself."

"Ew, have you **ever** seen me drink any coffee?"

"That one time after you got drunk…"

"I don't remember that."

"Exactly."

"Stop lying. You've never seen me drunk."

"No, but I bet you'd be a lot of fun drunk." she smiled.

"Doubtful. But no worries, I have no intentions of getting drunk ever again."

"Why not?"

"Eight letters- Hangover."

"The only down side."

"A VERY down side."

"When have you ever gotten drunk?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"It was a long time ago with the whole baseball team, we won some huge championship and we all got drunk, passed out and puked together."

"Ah, team bonding around a porcelain throne."

"Ha, most of us didn't make it that far."

"Ew, gross."

"No kidding."

"So back to the point," Lorelai smiled, "Coffee please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm comfortable and I'd have to get up." He smiled.

"Lazy."

"Yep."

"Why are you so anti-coffee?"

"Because it's bad for you, it's disgusting!"

"So you're saying drinking coffee is like smoking?"

"It ranks up there." he nodded.

"So kissing a smoker is to licking an ash-tray as kissing a coffee drinker is to licking old coffee grounds?"

"I'd have to say it's much more enjoyable in that aspect." he smiled.

"Good." Lorelai smiled, "Now get me more coffee."

"You're the one who's on top of me. You get the coffee."

"Are you sure you trust me doing that?"

"No, but I'm not going to be able to stop you anyway."

"That's true." Lorelai said as she got up and climbed out of the booth and went to the counter, grabbed a mug and poured a cup of coffee for herself. The first sip was like every other first sip and Luke admired as she looked as if she were in bliss. Lorelai noticed Luke over the brim of her cup and put it down, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're crazy."

"But it's a good crazy right."

"Of course. Now come back over here and sit back down."

"Is my coffee invited too?"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Alright, I suppose so."

"Okay." Lorelai smiled and walked back around the counter to the booth where Luke was sitting and put her coffee on the table and got in the booth, sitting the way she had been before, with her legs over Luke's lap.

~*~


End file.
